This invention relates to furniture and, more particularly, to customized table tops intended primarily for commercial use.
Commercial establishments, such as restaurants, food courts and the like, often use tables with tops or surface that in some way display menus, print advertising or some other promotional or commercial information. This commercial information may be permanently affixed to the table top by, for example, being placed underneath a transparent cover. Preferably, however, the commercial information should be easy to change and replace.
Another desirable feature of any table design is the ability to customize the table to a particular buyer""s needs and whims. The table design elements which buyers may wish to vary include the size and configuration of the table, the materials used, the number of table legs and the appearance and shape of the table top. Buyers of tables with transparent tops may wish to customize the appearance, design and/or shape of the surface trim.
The tables which are currently available that have transparent tops and replaceable commercial information typically comprise a plain table surface covered by the menu(s), advertising or other commercial information contained on paper-thin sheets. A transparent, usually glass, cover of a size and configuration corresponding to that of the table surface is then placed on top of the table surface. One problem with this construction, however, is that positioning the glass cover to fit exactly on top of the table surface can be cumbersome and may disturb the placement of the commercial information unless the sheets displaying such information are somehow affixed to the table surface. Moreover, once in place, the glass cover is not secured to the table surface except by the forces of gravity and friction. As a result, the cover could easily slide around or be bumped out of place by someone sitting at the table or by a passerby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,848 granted on Jun. 27, 1989 to Elliot Kriegsman discloses one type of table which has an appearance changeable top. This patent discloses a table having a table top, a plurality of legs positioned at the corners of the table top, a cover with depending sides that fits over the table top and an insert that is placed between the table top and the cover. However, the tables disclosed in this patent have certain structural limitations: for instance, they are supported by a plurality of legs and their shape is limited to a substantially rectangular configuration. Moreover, because the cover described in the invention is made of a clear material, the table top surface cannot be designed with a customized trim or border.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved table top for commercial use having inserts that may be easily replaced.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved table top for commercial use having a cover that is easily positioned and removed, and that securely holds the insert in place.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved table top for commercial use having a trim or border that may be custom designed to suit a particular buyer""s tastes.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved table top for commercial use that may be designed and constructed in nearly any shape or configuration.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved table top for commercial use that is capable of being supported on a single leg or a plurality of legs.
The present invention accomplishes the foregoing objectives by providing a table top with a frame to which a base is attached, and a cavity formed by the base and the sides of the frame. The appearance and design of the frame may be customized to meet the specifications of the particular buyer. The depth of the cavity may be adjusted by increasing or decreasing the height of the sides of the frame. An underlay and a transparent cover may be placed in the cavity. Menus, print advertising or other media displaying promotional or commercial information are placed between the underlay and the cover. Additionally, a light source may be disposed in the cavity to illuminate the commercial information. Finally, the cavity may contain an electronic display featuring menus, advertisements, full motion video advertisements or other commercial information.